Doubts
by Glamourous Lady
Summary: Peeta's having doubts about having kids after having a nightmare. Katniss is trying to convince him otherwise. Story better than summary. Written in Peeta's POV. May be a little OOC. One-shot.


**Hi guys! So this is my first attempt at writing something non-SWAC related. I love the Hunger Games and I can't wait for Catching Fire to come out. This is set post-Mockingjay but pre-epilogue. I really hope you like it because it's a first in the HG sphere. The characters may be OOC so I apologize.**** :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.  
**

* * *

"_Peeta!"_

"_Peeta, wake up!"_

"_Peeta, come on, wake up!"_

I opened my eyes abruptly. I realized I was covered in sweat and panting. I looked around frantically, trying to make sure I'm not in that horrible nightmare.

"Peeta, are you okay?" I turned my attention to my wife who was sitting next to me with a determined expression on her face. In her eyes, I saw that she was worried. But she was trying so hard to hide it. I knew her too well not to notice it. I sat up and wiped some sweat off my forehead. I calmed down and nodded.

"Yeah… I just had a bad dream." Katniss looked at me unbelievingly.

"Really? Because it seemed to me that it was way more than _just_ a bad dream," she said. She knew me too well. "Was it one of the hijacking nightmares?"

I hesitated before answering with a "Yes." Katniss laid me back down and snuggled closer to me.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I understand. But I think you will feel better if you tell me." I closed my eyes, considering the offer. I relived the dream all over again. It was _so _real. But I couldn't talk about it.

"I don't think I'll feel better by reliving it. I'm sorry." I tightened my grip on her waist and she buried her face in my neck.

"Alright. But if you change your mind, I'm right here." I kissed her forehead. She changed so much. She wasn't so fond of showing affection and she was uncomfortable around me at first. But she finally relaxed and let herself to love freely. Katniss told me she was ready for kids not too long ago. I was ecstatic about it. I've always wanted children and kept begging her for it and she finally gave in. We've been trying since but nothing happened yet. Suddenly I remembered my nightmare. I keep getting episodes and I barely keep myself down with Katniss' help. What if I hurt our kids during one? Or worse?

"That's not going to happen," Katniss said and moved her head onto my chest. I must've been thinking out loud.

"But Katniss, even you are scared of my episodes. I know you want to just leave when it happens."

"No, I don't. Even if I did at one point I stayed and helped you through it, didn't I? I'm your wife, Peeta. I'm supposed to help you through your rough moments," she said, her tone changing a little bit. But she didn't change my mind.

"It's different with children. They're young; they don't know how cruel the world can be. How Panem used to be…"

"They will find out what the Hunger Games were and our role in them. It's inevitable. I'm sure they will understand at some point why their father is not acting like himself sometimes and breaks a dish or two," Katniss said.

"They will understand it when they're older. How are we going to explain this when they're still very young? They'll be afraid of me. Afraid of their own father and I'm terrified of that. My kids will think I'm a demon or something…"

"Peeta, stop talking such trash. They won't think that – how could you possibly know what they would be thinking? They're not even born yet, we don't know how strong our kids would turn out."

"It doesn't matter. Every kid would be scared to death if they saw what I am like during an episode," I said and sighed in frustration. I was having serious doubts about having kids. The irony is that I've been annoying Katniss with constant convincing about it and now that she's finally agreed, I'm the one who could be possibly thinking that we could be better without kids. That's how terrified I was of hurting my future children. Katniss huffed and lifted her head to look at me. I could tell she was annoyed.

"Peeta, you're so stubborn… Let me get this straight: you – the man who always wanted kids – are possibly turning into previous me, who didn't want kids. And I – that absolutely dreaded the idea of children – have turned into previous you, that wanted kids. What has happened to this world?" I let out a smile and Katniss did, too. That was another side of her that I got to see more and more often – a happy and humorous person and I loved that person. "Now seriously, Peeta. We've gone through so much together. So much pain and misery… But we've gotten through it. Together. We've been a team since the Hunger Games and we still are. I'm a hundred percent sure that having a kid wouldn't be as hard as we are imagining it. Are you seriously having doubts when I want kids more than ever? That's not the Peeta I know. Our child will not hate you. You are the most loveable person I know. Don't worry about the episodes. Even if the kid sees one, we'll deal with it. I'll help you. I always have and always will. Plus, they're not as much as they used to be. There will be rarely an episode. Don't worry." With that she leaned in and kissed me. The kiss lasted less than I wanted to but I didn't complain. Katniss laid back down on my chest and I started stroking her hair. I was sure that she was wondering if I had any doubts left. Suddenly she spoke.

"You're ready to have children as much as I am. Real or not real?" I smiled and my thoughts cleared. I realized that I wasn't alone. I had Katniss with me and we would support and help each other throughout everything we're going through. Sure, it's going to be hard but she knows it and she still wants it. I wanted kids. I've wanted to start a family my whole life. I'm not backing down now.

"Real."

* * *

**Was it really bad? Review, so I could improve. Thanks! =)**


End file.
